Question: If $4a + b = 9$ and $x + 9y + 2z = 9$, what is $8b + 32a - 6z - 3x - 27y$ ?
Explanation: $= 32a + 8b - 3x - 27y - 6z$ $= (8) \cdot (4a + b) + (-3) \cdot (x + 9y + 2z)$ $= (8) \cdot (9) + (-3) \cdot (9)$ $= 72 - 27$ $= 45$